Possessed
by Rambowookie
Summary: Na'vi on earth, A Russian invasion, and Demonic artifacts all in one. M for Violence, Swearing and Romance. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

The battle on Pandora went differently. There was no Jake Sullivan. Instead of killing them Na'vi most of them were captured and sent back to earth and placed in living reservations which were shortly disbanded after a violent Russian takeover. Eytukan, Mo'at and Neytiri, run into a forest and walk until they see an open field. They hide behind trees when they see a man with a watering hose watering the grass. He hears them step on the dead leaves and draws a very large revolver. "Step out slowly! Hands up!" He yells. They do what he says and walk out from behind the trees. He puts his gun away. "Sorry. Thought you were Russians. What're you people doing here? I thought that… Oh right… Well, if you need a place to stay you're welcome here."

Surprised by the unusual kindness of the man Eytukan decided to speak. "Why are you being so kind? All your people have done to us is kill and hurt us." He says.

"Well. Not all people are like that. Besides. With those damn Russians all over the place any friend is useful. Things went to shit since they invaded." He says. "I'm not forcing you to do anything. You can stay or leave. Your choice." He says.

Eytukan thinks for a moment and realizes that they don't know anything about this planet. "We will stay." He says.

"Alright." The man says as he rolls up his hose. "I'll show you around. Oh. And one quick thing. See the forest back there?" He points at the forest behind his large house. "Stay out of there. Trust me. It's not safe."

"What is so dangerous?" Neytiri asks curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." He says. "My name is Chris by the way. What are your names?" He asks.

"I am Eytukan. This is Mo'at and our daughter Neytiri." Eytukan says.

"Nice to meet you." He opens the front door. "You might need to duck down a little." He says. They manage to fit through the door. "Luckily we have high ceilings. "Honey! We have some… Guests!" he calls out.

"Alright. Who are they?" She calls back.

"Come see for yourself." He says. A minute or so later a small woman with black hair and dark brown eyes walks into the room.

"Holy Jesus…" She says surprised. "You're… The Na'vi… I'm sorry about what happened to your home. And that ours is in a bad way." She says, sighs and sits down on a sofa rubbing her head. "I'm sorry. My name is Renee. Things have been hard since the Russians invaded. Make yourselves at home and call me if you need help with something." She says.

They look around. Neytiri looks at the T.V., which is on the news channel. She watches it fascinated. Eytukan watches Renee cook, and Mo'at looks at some pictures of them. She sees one with three people. She takes it over to Chris.

"Hello… Mo'at, Right?" He asks.

"Yes. Who is this person?" She points at a large child in the picture.

Chris sighs. "That's our son. Mark."

"Is he dead?" She asks.

"Far from it." He says. "Ever since he read that book about you he's been obsessed with your people. So about a year ago he left to live in the woods. Only seen him a few times since." He says.

"Is that why you don't want us in your forest?" She asks.

"Not my forest. His forest. He knows that place better than he knows anything else. We walked in once unannounced and he nearly shot us with his gun. Told us not to come back unless it was an emergency. Every now and again you can hear gunshots. Lord knows what he's doing out there. He probably has it better off than we do." He says.

"I see." She says.

"Yeah. Thanks. Most people think he's insane. I doubt it though." He says.

Eytukan watches Renee toss a salad and boil some eggs. "Need something?" She asks.

"No. Is this what your kind eats?" He asks.

"Yes. But we have a lot more than just salad and eggs. This is just what I'm making now."

He nods and continues to watch her. "Am I annoying you?" He asks.

"No. I know you are curious." She says. "You want some water? You look thirsty."

"I would. Thank you." He says. She pours him a glass of water and gives it to him. "Here." She gives him the glass. He carefully takes it from her and drinks it. He finishes and gives it back. "Wow. You were thirsty. If you want another glass let me know." She says.

"I will." He says. He begins to wonder why these people were being much more kind than the ones on Pandora. He remains suspicious.

Neytiri watches the T.V. and sees the Russians killing people. Chris turns off the T.V. and she almost falls back when it turns black.

"Relax. I just turned it off." He says.

"I am not familiar with how you live." Neytiri says.

"Don't worry. I know you're new here. Maybe we can go get Mark. He'd bend head over heels if he met one of you. He was always so interested with your kind." Chris says.

"You said it was dangerous." Mo'at says.

"True. But I'm sure he would really love to meet you. Maybe he can finally come back home." Chris says.

"Your son chose to live in the forest. Why take that from him?" Mo'at asks.

"It's his choice. If he wants to live out there that's his decision. Besides, he seems to have it better out there than we do in here. I'm going to go find him after dinner. Anyone want to come with?" He asks.

"You go ahead. I'm not risking getting shot by my own son." Renee says.

"I will come." Neytiri volunteers.

Both Eytukan and Mo'at look at her surprised.

"Um… Alright… Renee is dinner ready?" he asks.

"Yes." She says.

"Alright… Since you three won't fit at that table we can eat in here." Chris says.

Renee gets plates and puts some salad on each of them. She passes them out and gives them forks. They look at their utensils clueless on how to use them. Chris notices. "Like this." He shows them how to hold their forks. They watch and begin eating surprised at the taste. They finish eating and Renee takes their plates. "Alright… Neytiri right?"

"Yes." She says.

"Let's go." He says. He takes her to the back door and holds it open as she makes her way through it. He walks into the forest with her. She looks at the squirrels running through the trees.

"What are those creatures called?" She asks him.

"Squirrels. Believe it or not those little things probably planted most of this forest." He says

"How?" She asks.

"They take the seeds to the trees and bury them to store as food for later. They forget where they buried them and the trees grow." He says.

"Such a small creature did this." She says.

"Yeah. God has a plan for every creature on this planet." He says.

She was surprised to hear that the humans actually worship a god. She wanted to know more and then jumps at the sound of a gunshot in the distance.

"Sounds like his shotgun. I'm still wondering where he keeps getting all of his ammo for it." He says. "Come on. He's not far." They walk for a few minutes and hear the sounds of fighting. "What the hell?" He runs behind a tree and sees Mark dressed in Na'vi-esque clothes surrounded by three Russian soldiers. They stand there mocking him in Russian for his attire. One of them walks over and grabs his shoulder. Mark grabs the soldier's arm and breaks it over his shoulder. The soldier falls to the ground screaming in pain. The other two aim their guns at him. Mark quickly throws two knives at them. They pull their guns up as shields and the knives stick into them rendering them useless. They throw them down and draw their knives. Mark draws his knife and stands in the Na'vi fighting stance. One of them charges at him and Mark slits his throat as he runs by. The soldier falls over and bleeds to death very quickly. Mark looks at the last one. The soldier looks at his dead and screaming comrades. By the time he looks up Mark had already thrust his knife into his gut. He falls to his knees and Mark slits his throat. He goes over to the one that's injured and also cuts his throat.

"May God have mercy on your soul." He says and stands back up. "It's safe. You two can come out now."

"How did you know?" He says coming out from behind the tree.

"I know everything that happens in my forest." He says. "Tell your friend it's safe." Neytiri sticks her head out and Mark's eyes widen. "Is she-"

"Yeah. She's a Na'vi. Come out Neytiri. He won't hurt you." He calls and she walks out from the tree. She looks at him. Something that resembles a skull on his incredibly muscular chest with ropes that stretch through the eyes and hold up his knife sheaths and his shotgun on his back.

"What is that? A skull?" Chris asks.

"I don't know. I was digging and found it. Felt… Almost like it called out to me." Mark says.

"Alright… It doesn't even look like a real skull. The eyes are too small and there's no jaw or nose hole.

"I know." He walks up to Neytiri. "You are a real Na'vi?" He asks.

She kneels down to his level.

"Her parents are living at the house. And what are you going to do with the bodies?"

"You two go home. I'll be there soon. I'll bury them and meet you at the house."

"Alright. Let's go." Chris and Neytiri head back into the house. "Good news. Mark killed three Russian soldiers; saw that we have you living with us. He wanted to tend to the bodies and then he said he would come home." He says.

"Is he still normal?" Renee asks.

"He didn't seem any different other than his clothes. And that he looked like a mini hulk. Other than that he wasn't any different."

"He tried to dress like us. He fought like us. He did not let them suffer. He acts just like we do." Neytiri says.

"So he's trying to be one of you? Well if it makes him happy." Renee sits down and they wait for Mark to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris and Renee help them get a little bit more comfortable in their home. They make beds big enough for them but realize that there's only enough for two beds. They hope that one of them won't mind share a room with Mark. About an hour later they hear a knock at the back door. Renee opens it and sees Mark.

"Mark? Is that you?" She asks hopefully.

"Yes mom it's me." He steps inside and she backs away when she realizes he's at least a head taller than she is. "You've changed… You're… all big and strong."

Mark shrugs and looks at their Na'vi guests. He walks over to Mo'at who is sitting on their couch. "Hello." He says.

She looks at him and examines his apparel. "You dress like us?" She asks.

"Well it's the best I can manage with what I have access to. It's not as good as what you wear but you seem interested." He says. Eytukan watches him as he talks to Mo'at. He puts his hand on the handle of his knife. Mark notices him. "You can take you hand off of your knife. I have no interest in laying a finger on any of you." Eytukan is surprised at how well Mark noticed him and lets go of his knife.

"How did you know?" Eytukan asks.

"I could tell by your behavior. You don't trust any of us. In fact you think that we're going to betray you at some point. I understand what you feel and I don't hold anything against you for feeling that way." Mark says

Everybody looks at Mark completely surprised. "Mark… What have you been doing out there?" Chris asks.

"A lot of different things. Surviving mostly. Luckily the Russians keep sending soldiers after me and I kept killing them. Kept me good on ammo. As for food… Well it's a pretty bug forest… Lot's of deer." He says.

His parents listen to him half in shock. "Soooooo… How long will you be staying?" Renee asks.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I'll leave when I feel it's time for me to leave. In the mean time It is getting very late. We should be going to sleep." He says.

"Right… One small problem… We only had enough spare bedding to make two beds for the Na'vi. Would you mind sharing your room with one of them?" Chris asks.

"I have room for one of them. Who will be sharing a room with me?" He asks.

"I will." Neytiri volunteers again.

"Neytiri… Why?" Eytukan asks.

"Mark is different than most tawtute. I wish to watch him." She replies.

"I don't have any issues with it. Don't worry. I promise to keep her safe." Mark says.

"Please don't do anything stupid." Renee says.

"We're going to sleep. We're not doing anything else." Mark says and leads her into his room. Instead of a bed there are two very large hammocks stretched across the room. He climbs into one. "I'm sure you're familiar with this method." He says.

She nods and climbs into the other one. Everybody falls asleep except for Neytiri and Mark. Mark lies awake unable to sleep and watches the ceiling. Neytiri tosses and turns constantly trying to get comfortable. "Can't sleep?" He whispers.

"Yes." She whispers back.

"Me neither. Hey. I know a place out in the forest much better than in here. Want to go there?" He asks.

"Yes." She replies quietly. Mark and Neytiri silently creep to the back door and Mark holds it open while she squeezes her way through. He silently closes it. "Alright. Follow me." He takes off running and she follows him wondering how he can see so well in the darkness. He suddenly stops and runs behind a tree practically silent. She follows and steps on a few sticks and dry leaves. "Shhhhhhhh! They'll hear us! Be quiet!" He whispers loudly as she creeps behind the tree. She felt the irony. She was always telling the tawtute to stop making so much noise in their forest and now she was being told by a tawtute to be quiet in their forest.

"I am sorry." She whispers.

"You're new here. But another slip up like that could cost us our lives." He says.

"What do you hear?" She asks.

"Russians." He says.

She had heard them say the words Russians almost since she had been there. She wondered what a Russian was. "What is a Russian?" She whispers.

"Another…" He thinks of a word that she would understand. "Tribe of people. They are not very nice. At all. The same way your home was destroyed by us is the same thing they are doing to us." He explains whispering. "And they are trespassing in my forest. Wait here. Don't move." He silently climbs into the tree and sees a squad of three soldiers walking through. He draws his knives and throws them at the soldiers. Both of the knives hit their targets neck and the last one runs up to them and sees the knives in their necks. Mark drops down with out making a sound and snaps the remaining soldier's neck. He takes his knives from the now dead soldiers and says a quick prayer to God. He hears screaming in the distance. "Mom! Dad!" He runs to Neytiri. "I think our house is under attack come on!"

"What?" She says and takes off running with Mark. They approach the house and see the lights on and several soldiers inside. "Those assholes are dead!" He charges through the back door knocking it down and tackles a soldier. He quickly stabs him and another soldier. He feels a sharp pain in his neck. He feels at it and pulls out a dart. He tries to stand up. One of them hits him in his forehead with the stock of his gun and knocks Mark out cold. Neytiri runs in ignoring the soldiers and kneels down beside Mark.

"Mark!" She looks at him and also gets shot in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. She feels very weak and falls unconscious. The soldiers pick everybody and transport them to prisons. Mark and Neytiri get sent to a different one by order of their general.

"I want to see those two in person. They are most likely the ones responsible for killing our men." He says.

"Yes sir General Nikolai." A lower ranking soldier replies. They confiscate they're knives and put them a s room with two tables. One being much large to accommodate Neytiri's size. They strap their wrists, chest, ankles, and thighs to the table. They slowly begin to wake up. Mark tries to rub his eyes and realizes he can't move. "What the…" He struggles and realizes he can't move. Neytiri wakes up and closes her eyes at the bright lights in the room.

"Mark. Where are we?" She asks and tries to move. "What did they do to us? I can not move."

"I know." He lifts his head up and sees him self and Neytiri strapped down. Neytiri begins thrashing trying to break her restraints. She starts yelling as she tries to escape.

"Neytiri! Calm down!" Mark says. She ignores him and continues yelling and struggling. Guards come in a minute later. Most of them hold her down. One of them injects her with a substance that calms her down and another one wraps some duct tape around her mouth to keep her quiet. They leave. She mumbles quietly. "I told you to calm down. Alright. I can get us out. Relax, alright? You're not going to die, and I'm sure our parents are okay."

The drug wears off quickly and she listens to Mark and stops struggling. Mark relaxes and begins to pull his right hand free. After a few minutes he manages to free his right arm. "Awesome." He unstraps himself not realizing they were watching the security cameras. He walks over to Neytiri and as soon as he was about to undo her restraints guards break though the door. He turns to look at them and they hoot him once in his stomach. He falls over bleeding. They grab him by his arms and begin dragging him out of the room leaving a trail of blood. Neytiri begins thrashing and screaming through her gag. They ignore her and drag Mark down a hallway and throw him inside a cell. Barely conscious he hears a voice inside his head.

"Mark. Listen to me." It says in his mind.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I can save your life."

"Where are you?"

"Look down."

He looks down and sees only the skull like object. "What?"

"I'm the thing on your chest. I'm inside your head. If you want to live. Put me on. I'm a mask." It says.

"What are you?"

"Let's just say… I'm God. And all I want is a little faith."

Mark unties it and puts the mask over his face. He screams as it attaches itself to his face. He grows to about the size of a Na'vi and his arms and legs grow insanely large and muscular. The blood that had drained from his body is sucked right back in. Mark looks down at his new, large, muscular body.

"What did you do to me?" He demands

"I saved your life. Now just let me… Why can't I control you?"

"What?"

"I can't take over your body. Your will is much stronger than everyone elses… Oh well. Looks like we're stuck."

"Until when!"

"I know what you want. You want to save your parents and those aliens. And you want to get rid of the Russians. Till your parents and those aliens are safe and until the Russians are gone we're stuck. That's the deal." The mask says.

"Alright. So now what?"

"Do I have to do everything you stupid dipshit? Escape. You're stronger than you look. Tear down those bars!"

Mark bends through the bars and tears down the locked door. "Not bad. Now go rescue Neytiri." The mask orders

"How do you know her name?" Mark asks.

"I'm reading your thoughts. I know every little thing about you. You're 19 and you've spent the last year of your life living in the woods trying to be a Na'vi."

Mark runs down the halls and into the room they are holding Neytiri he breaks down the door. And she looks at him and screams under her gag. "Neytiri! It's me! Mark!" She stops recognizing his voice. "Neytiri I'm going to help you." He pulls the tape off of her head and breaks her restraints. "Follow me!" He charges through the walls until he gets to the street with her and the start running down it before the guards realize what happened. They show the footage to General Nikolai.

"Hmmmm… It seems I'm not the only one with a powerful artifact." He pulls out a large battle-axe that have blue, purple, red, white, and green gems imbedded on the handle. Things just got more interesting." He says. "Get me that artifact. With it I will be unstoppable." He declares.


	3. Chapter 3

They begin walking down the empty road together. Neither of them talking to each other. The mask on Mark's face begins speaking telepathically to him. "Hey kid."

"What?" Mark asks.

"I know you like Neytiri." He says "And I don't mean just like. I mean like you want to fuck her."

The mask says mockingly.

Mark glances at Neytiri who is just looking down the road. "Why can't she hear us?"

"Because I'm inside your empty little head remember? So everything that I say only you can hear. I can read other peoples thoughts too." He says

"Read hers then." Mark says.

"Hmmmm. She's scared… Doesn't think you're the real Mark… and thinks she's going to die and never see her parents again. I would take advantage of that…"

"I'm not going to take advantage of her fear of me." He says.

"Not that jackass. She's scared. You can prove to her that you're the real you pretty easily. I'm mean look at your self. Your ten feet tall with muscles that make Arnold Schwarzenegger look like a pussy."

"Even if it did come to us doing that I'm not doing it with you still on my face." Mark says

"Hehe. Why? Afraid I might spoil the moment?" He says mocking Mark.

"You know what? Shut up. You're starting to piss me off." Mark says.

"Hehehehehehe." He laughs.

"Neytiri? I know you're scared but it's really me." Mark says.

She looks at him. "Mark was not as tall as me."

"I know. See the mask?" He points at it. "It somehow turned me into this… It saved my life." Thunder rumbles across the sky. "Come on. We need to find shelter soon. It's going to start raining hard." Mark says. They walk for a few more minutes and it begins raining very hard. They both start running and after a few more minutes they come across an abandoned church. They run inside the large door big enough for them and go inside. Mark turns on the lights. "Still has power. Good." He walks up to the stage and sits on it. Neytiri walks to the front row of padded chairs and sits on them. She begins shivering from the sudden decrease in temperature.

"Look at her man. She's cold. She's wet. She's scared. Make a move. Show her you're on the same side." The mask says.

"Why are you telling me how to get a girl?" He asks.

"I know how this ends. Trust me." He says

"Then tell me. Do we rescue our parents? What happens?" Mark demands

"I don't want to spoil it. Where's the fun in that? Hehe. Anyways Neytiri is cold, wet, and scared. Make her feel warm and safe and she'll melt in your arms like butter."

"How do you purpose I do that? This is a church."

"See those stage curtains? Use them as a blanket and a towel genius. Dry her off. Do I have to hold your hand?" He mocks Mark again. "I'm sure God won't mind. He ain't using them."

Mark walks onto the stage and pulls down a large section of the curtain. He walks over to Neytiri. "Here. Dry your self off. It'll keep you warm." Mark says softly. She looks at him and she begins drying herself off with it. Mark sits back on the stage.

"Well She's dry now. But she's still scared Dry yourself off and go tell her everything will be okay." The mask orders.

Mark tears down another section and dries himself off. He walks over and sits next to Neytiri. "Neytiri. I know you're scared. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. We'll get our parents back. I promise." Marks says trying to reassure her.

She looks at him and looks back down.

"Hug her." The mask says.

"What? No!" Mark says.

"Do it." The mask says.

"No!" Mark says.

"Do it." The mask says pestering Mark.

"NO!" Marks says

"Do it." It says again.

"Will you be quiet if I do?" He asks.

"For now." It says.

"Fine." He walks up to Neytiri. He puts his arms around her and hugs her. She resists a little bit and then hugs him back. She begins to feel safe.

"Thank you Mark." She says. Mark releases her but she continues holding on to him. "Stay with me." She asks.

"Well…" He looks into her soft yellow green eyes. He sits right next to her. "Alright." He says. She lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes as she still holds on to him.

"Will we see our parents again?" She asks him.

"Yes. I promise. You'll see yours and I'll see mine. And I'll make the Russians go away and we'll live in peace." Mark says. She moves closer to him and leans against him.

"See? Look at her. She's one step away from kissing you." It says.

"Well… I don't know… I do really like her…

"You love her. I know you do. You want to fuck her."

Mark remains silent. He knows the mask is right. He doesn't want to have… relations with Neytiri. If the mask knows everything he knows and more he would know that it isn't possible for a human and a Na'vi to have sexual relations. Why is that thing doing this? Mark wonders to himself. Neytiri closes her eyes and falls asleep. Mark relaxes and falls asleep. He wakes up the next morning with Neytiri still lying against him.

"Come on… I know you want to Mark-o." The mask says tempting Mark.

"No." Mark says.

"She's sleeping. She won't know." It says.

Mark runs his large fingers through her hair. She wakes up as he finishes and looks at him.

"Good morning Neytiri." Mark says.

She looks at Mark and lets go of him. "I am sorry." She says straitening her hair.

"For what?" Mark asks.

"I will not be able to help you."

"Neytiri… Don't worry. You don't need to help me. I'm doing the work. The only thing I want you to do is not get hurt. I'm sure you can do that."

"Will you be safe?" She asks.

"Neytiri… I've been living in the forest while armed men tried to hunt me down and kill me. I don't know the meaning of that word. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Mark says.

She nods and stretches. "Okay." She smiles a little.

"Come on. Sitting around here isn't going to get our parents rescued any faster." Mark says.

"Yes." Neytiri agrees and follows him back outside. Just as they go outside, a tank and some soldiers pull up.

"Awwww shit... Neytiri. Go back inside… Now!" Mark says.

"Want me to do this?" The mask asks him.

"No. I got this." He jumps into the air over the tank and grabs two of the soldiers and crushes them together. The remaining ones sstart shooting at him as he jumps ontop of the tank. He grabs the cannon and pulls it off. He uses it to crush the tank from the outside. He grab two more soldiers and stomps on them killing them. One final soldier aims his rocket launcher and fires it at him. Mark pulls his left arm to block it. The rocket hits him arm and blows it clean off and knocks him to the ground. The soldier runs away when he sees Mark standing back up. He looks at where his arm used to be.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT! MY ARM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shut up you big pussy!" The mask says. The bone grows back and is quickly covered by muscle and then flesh. "There. All better. Is the wimpy baby all right now?" It asks.

"Huh?" He looks at his arm and realizes it's perfectly fine.

"I can regenerate your body. Just don't go too far or we'll die. And by we I mean you."

"Right. Neytiri! It's safe now! You can come out!" Mark calls out. She walks out and sees the remains of the soldiers and the tank. "One of them got away but I don't think it matters."

"Are you hurt?" She asks and examines his body.

"I'm fine. See?" He lets her touch him. He hides his feelings. "Come on let's get going." He says.

"Yes." She agrees and they continue on their path. "Do you know where we are going?" She asks.

"No. I don't. But if it's one thing I know about armies it's that if you keep killing their soldiers their leader comes out of hiding. Once that happens I kill him and then the army runs around like a chicken with it's head cut off." Mark says.

"You kill the leader of their army?" She asks.

"Yeah. Once I do that. The army its self won't know what to do. And then hopefully things go back to normal-ish." Mark says.

"Do you know where he is?" She asks.

"No… I just need to capture one of them and have him tell me where to find him."

"What about our parents?" She asks.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can get the same information from one person. We just need to capture a soldier." He says. They continue walking down the road.

Meanwhile the soldier that escaped meets up with a larger force and they take him to General Nikolai.

"Did you record the fight?" He asks.

"Yes sir." He gives him the camera he used to record the fight. Nikolai plugs it into a computer and plays the video that shows Mark killing his soldiers. He watches the part after Mark gets his arm blown off and gets back up. "Interesting. Did he survive after this?"

"I don't know sir. I was afraid"

"How could you not know? You were there!" Nikolai yells at him. The soldier backs up in fear. "What are they looking for? They did not come out of hiding until… That raid with the house… They must be looking for their parents… If they want their parents… Then let's help them with that… As for you… You showed fear in the face of a wounded enemy." He points his axe at him and fire shoots out and incinerates him leaving nothing but a small pile of ash. "Let's that be a lesson to the rest of you. Any signs of fear or betrayal will be met with a similar fate. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes Sir!" All of the soldiers in his room say.

"Good. Transfer all prisoners in that camp to the one closest to them. I want a full force guarding it. Tanks, soldiers, and I want a helicopter there."

They start scrambling to do as Nikolai commanded.

~I want to see what this thing is truly capable of.~ He thinks to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikolai quickly has the prisoners moved from their current one to the one closest to Mark and Neytiri. A large force was assembled to guard it. "Now we just need to get them to know where the prison is…" Nikolai says. "You, you, and you." He points at a few soldiers. "Take a helicopter and find them. They shouldn't be two hard to spot. Get down there and tell them where the prison is and that we'll kill their parents if they don't show up." He says.

"Yes sir." They go out and load up in a transport helicopter. They fly over where Mark and Neytiri were last seen. They follow the road hoping to spot them. They eventually see them and they begin to lower their altitude to tell them what they said.

"More Russians." Mark says looking at the helicopter.

"Sweet. We get to kill more stuff! Hehe." The mask says.

"Neytiri get behind something. Thing are probably going to get messy and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yeah… She barely has any clothes on her now… Imagine her naked…" He says.

"What? No! What is wrong with you?" Mark rejects.

"Well then start killing something. Blood and guts always makes me feel much more cooperative." He says to Mark. Neytiri runs into the forest and hides behind a tree watching Mark. The helicopter gets about twenty feet off of the ground. One of the soldiers peers out of the side facing Mark with a bullhorn.

"We have your parents. If you want them they're at the camp about five miles north of here." He says over it and they leave.

"Why would they tell us where our parents are? Do you think he was telling the truth?" Mark asks the mask.

"Well he wasn't lying. Your parents are at the prison. I read his mind." It says.

"Alright then. Why did they tell us? Are they on our side?" Mark questions.

"No even close."

"Then what?"

"Think really hard Mark-o. Why would your enemy tell you something helpful?"

"I don't know." Mark says.

"Because it's a trap you dumbass! Jesus! Out of all the people why did I have to get stuck with someone as stupid as you?" It says.

"I didn't make you talk to me and do this you know. In fact you can get lost." He starts trying to pull the mask off of his face. It doesn't budge an inch. Neytiri come out from the forest and sees Mark trying to pull the mask off. She runs over to him.

"Mark. What are you doing?"

"Trying to get this stupid thing off of my face!" He says as he continues pulling on it.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because it's making me mad!"

"How?"

"It talks to me. It says stupid things and insults me!"

"Get used to it Mark-o. I don't come off until the Russians are gone and your parents are safe and sound." It says.

"What is it saying now?" she asks.

Mark sighs. "It's saying that once the Russians are gone and we rescue our parents it'll come off."

"Finally. You get it." It says.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because we have a deal. And I intend to keep my side of the bargain." It says.

"It says because of our deal. I give it a body to use and it helps us get our parents back." Mark says.

She looks at Mark. "Why can't I hear anything it says to you?"

"It talks with thoughts. I can hear him just fine and it can hear my thoughts." Mark says.

"I see. Why is it helping us?"

"Because I like killing things and because of our deal." It says.

"It likes to kill things and we have a deal." Mark says.

"What a horrible thing!" she says.

"Tell me about it. Now let's get going. Our parents are just a little ways from here, and standing here talking isn't going to rescue them." Mark says. They start walking down the street again. They walk for several hours and see a large prison camp. "That must be where they are keeping our parents." He looks around and sees the large amount of soldiers, tanks, and helicopters. "I don't think just running in there is going to work… Too many soldiers. I'll be blasted to pieces before I get the chance to even open the gates." Mark says.

"Can I help you in any way?" Neytiri asks.

"Not that I can see. I don't want you getting hurt." Mark says.

"Ahem. I believe I can be of assistance." The mask says.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do huh? Hurl insults at them? Get them all angry before they kill us?" Mark asks irritated.

"Errrrrrrr no. If you let me take control and use my full power against them they won't last long at all." It says.

"And why should I let you do that? I don't even trust you." Mark asks.

"I helped you get on Neytiri's good side didn't I? And I told you that this was a trap. And I saved your life. You still don't trust me?" the mask argues.

Neytiri notices Mark is being very quiet. "Are you talking to it?" she asks.

"Yes. I am." Mark says.

"What is it saying?" She asks.

"He wants me to let him take control of my body so he can use his full power to defeat them." Mark says. "I don't want to."

"Think about it Mark-o. It's only for a little while. You'll go right back to controlling as soon as I'm done. And on top of that you really don't have much of a choice. You either trust me and get your parents freed. Or ignore me and get yourself, Neytiri, Your parents and everybody else in there killed. So what do you say?" IT says.

"Neytiri? Should I let it? It says it's strong enough to free our parents and defeat them."

She looks down at the prison and at Mark. "Let it take control. We do not have any choice." She says.

"Alright. I'll do it." Mark says.

"Good. You'll know when I'm trying to take control. Just let me and when I'm done you'll go back to this body. Now this might… sting a little…" IT says. It tries to take control and Mark lets him. Large bone blades stick out from the top of his arms. Bone spines stick out from his back and he grows several feet taller. "Now we're cookin'! I'm a little rusty." It says

"Just do your thing and free our parents. It feels weird not being in control."

Neytiri backs away from him. "Mark?"

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Now keep your pretty face here and let me do all the work." IT says aloud to Neytiri. It jumps down and run straight at the gate they open fire and the bullet don't even phase it. He dashes and slices the front guards to pieces. A tank aims it's cannon at it and it jumps and grabs the cannon. A helicopter flies overhead aiming at it. It grabs the tank and throws it at the helicopter destroying them both. He charges through the gate and the guards get quickly slashed to pieces spraying blood and guts all over the place. "I haven't had this much fun in decades! Hahahahah!" Another tank aims at it and fires. It hits directly and leaves them unharmed. "Oh yeah." IT jumps on the tank and tears the top half off and throws it away from the prison. More guards arrive and are quickly dashed to pieces like all of the others. "Well that was fun. Did you have fun Mark-o?"

"No. Now let me have my body back." Mark demands. His body returns to the back to the way it was earlier. "Much better." Mark tears the gate off and most of the human prisoners run free. Mark motions for Neytiri to come over and a few minutes later she walks over. "Come on. Let's look around for our parents." He says. They look in several holding areas. They look in a smaller one. They see their parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Mark calls out and runs over to them.

"Sempu! Sa'nok!" Neytiri runs over to Eytukan and Mo'at and hugs them both. They all stare at Mark.

"Mark? Is that you?" Renee asks.

"Yeah. It's me."

"What happened? We were so afraid that they killed you." Renee says.

"You can tell us what happened on the way home. Wait. There's one more prisoner they locked up. He's a Na'vi." Chris says.

"Where at?" Mark asks.

"In a small cell on the other side of the prison. I'll show you." They all follow Chris to the completely sealed cell. "We need to find a way to-" Mark tears off the large steel door and the Na'vi walks out.

"Tsu'tey?" Eytukan asks.

"You guys know each other?" Mark asks.

Tsu'tey glares at Mark and his parents and then back at Eytukan. "Why are you with the Tawtute?"

"Tsu'tey… They saved our lives. They want to help." Neytiri says and walks next to Mark.

"Look buddy… We're on the same side here. I just want to go back home and live out the rest of my life out without the threat of these idiots killing all of my friends and family." Mark says.

Tsu'tey looks at them for a moment. Especially Mark. "You are different." He says noticing Mark is looking him in the eye instead of up at him.

"Yes. Come on. Let's head back to our house. We can hang out there until we figure out what to do next." Mark says. They all start walking back to the house. Tsu'tey carefully watches Mark and his parents as they walk back.

"How did you find us?" Chris asks.

"They told us where to find you. We knew it was a trap. It failed on their part."

"Alright… What happened to you? You're wearing that… whatever that thing was." Renee says.

"It's a mask. It somehow gave me these powers." Mark says.

"How did you figure that out?" Chris asks.

"It spoke to me and told me to put it on. It saved my life." He says.

"Can you take it off? Its creepy." Renee says.

"I tried. It says that until you guys are safe and the Russians are gone it doesn't come off." Mark says.

"Oh. So how do we do that?" Renee asks.

"Don't know. We wing it." Mark says. The Na'vi look at him.

"What does that mean? We wing it? Do we fly?" Neytiri asks.

"No. Winging it means we do this without a plan. We have no idea on what we're doing so we make it up as we go along." Mark says. They walk back to the house and get some well-deserved rest. Nikolai receives word that all of his guards and the prisoners escaped. He watches the footage from the security cameras and sees Mark when he let the mask take control.

"Interresting… Do we know where they are going?" Nikolai asks.

"Based on where we saw them heading back to the house we first caught them sir." A soldier says.

"Prepare a helicopter. I have seen enough. I will make an example of this… monstrosity myself. And with that mask I will rule this world with an iron fist! I want to be there by sundown tomorrow. He commands.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours of walking they finally get back to their house. "Was coming back here such a good idea? I mean they're bound to eventually find us here." Renee says.

"True. But until we come up with something better this is the best we can do." Mark says. "Unless you know a better place we can hide…"

She sighs "No. I don't." She says.

"Well then we hang here until we come up with something better." Mark says. Tsu'tey looks around the house and finds Mark's room. He notices Mark's hammocks bear some resemblance to the ones they slept in back on Pandora. He looks around his room and finds several knives crafted just like his. He looks around and finds a Bible. He opens it and tries to make out some of the words. Unable to make any sense of it he puts it back. Mark comes into his room and sees Tsu'tey nosing around his room. "What are you doing in here?" Mark asks and crosses his arms.

Tsu'tey looks at the large muscular child unable to explain what he was doing.

"Look, if you want to look around in my room that's fine with me. Just don't break anything. If you're not sure what something is, ask me and I'll tell you." Mark says and begins to leave.

"You are not angry?" Tsu'tey asks him.

"Not really no. You're just curious and I don't mind." Mark says.

Tsu'tey thought about this. Some tawtute wanted to explore their home and he killed them. Yet when he explores their home they offer to help. He picks up the Bible. "What is this?" He asks.

"My Bible? What do you want that for? It's a special book." Mark says.

Remembering that Grace had once taught them that the humans use books to gain knowledge. "What do you read it for?" He asks.

"It's the story of how God created the universe and every living creature. I know you worship who you call Eywa and that's fine with me." Mark says.

Tsu'tey was surprised to hear that the humans believed in a god. He thought they were just monsters. Even the one that looked like a monster was actually kind, caring, and helpful. He thought all of them were monsters.

"The Lord is my Shepard. I shall not want. He makes me to lie down in the green pastures. He leads me beside the still waters. He restores my soul. He leads in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil." Mark recites.

Tsu'tey was curious about those words. "Is that from this book?"

"Yes. Psalm 23." Mark says.

He looks down at the book and puts it back.

"I'm sure you don't trust me. You don't have too. But I'm sure you are hungry and tired. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. I'm sure my mother will make you something if you are hungry." Mark says as he sits down against the wall and falls asleep. Shortly after everybody else goes to sleep. They all wake up the next morning and have a relatively uneventful day. As the day draws to a close they hear a helicopter overhead and look out front and watch it land outside. A Large Russian man walks out of the helicopter and Mark walks outside to meet him. The man had a large axe strapped to his back.

"And who might you be?" Mark asks.

"I am General Nikolai. Leader of the Russian army. And you have something I want." He says to Mark.

"Which is… What exactly?" Mark asks.

"That mask. Give it to me and I will never bother you or your Na'vi friends again." He says.

"Well… There's a few reasons why that's not going to happen. One: I know you're going to use it to hurt and kill more innocent people. Two: It doesn't come off until I have completed my part of the deal we made." Mark says.

"What was the deal?" Nikolai asks.

"Once I rescue my parents and get rid of your army it comes off." Mark says.

"You lie! Give me the mask or suffer the consequences!" Nikolai demands.

"Listen shorty." Mark says as he lumbers over Nikolai. "You want it so badly? Well then you can pry it from my cold dead hands. I'm not going to let you use its power to cause more pain and destruction." Mark says.

Nikolai draws his large battle-axe. "Then I will take it from you!" His eyes glow a bright red along with the axe.

"Ummm Mark-o? Careful. That isn't any ordinary battle-axe." The mask says

"Well the glowing kinda gave it away." Mark says. Nikolai takes a large overhead swing at Mark. Mark grabs the handle and lifts Nikolai off of the ground. "You have a tight grip on this thing." Mark punches him several times and tosses him aside. Nikolai maintains his grip on the axe even as Mark throws him. Nikolai stands back up and his eyes glow even brighter.

"I will not be killed by the likes of you!" He jumps very high into the air and lands farther back on the road in front of the field. "Demons of the underworld! I summon you to defeat this child!" A large green portal opens on the ground around him. Corpses flow from the portal and collect on him forming a fifty-foot giant made of corpses. "Now you die you pathetic worm!" He yells in a large booming voice.

"Mind if I get this?" The mask asks. "You don't have the power to-"

"Yes. Go ahead." Mark says. The mask transforms Mark into his full power form.

"Come get some!" The mask says. Nikolai grabs him and the mask uses his blade to cut off the massive hand holding him. Nikolai throws him into the air and he falls down and sticks the blades into the chest of the giant. He jumps off and it falls down with large amounts of blood spilling from the two large gashes in its chest. It begins to fall apart leaving Nikolai still holding his axe.

"Mind if I take over now?" Mark asks.

"Be my guest." It says and changes him back to his lesser form.

"No… No! NO!" Nikolai screams. "You die NOW!" Lightning shoots from the axe and blasts Mark back into the hose destroying the wall.

"Ow…" Mark says as he gets back up.

"Are you hurt?" Neytiri asks.

"No. Stay here. I'll end this." Mark jumps into the sky and lands back in the field. Nikolai jumps at Mark with another overhead swing and Mar jumps back but the axe cuts down his face slicing the mask in two pieces. It falls off his face and he returns to his normal human form.

"Hey kid. I'm going to die." The mask says.

"What? No! I need your help!" Mark says.

"No you don't kid. Do me a favor. Make his insides his outsides." It says and crumbles into dust.

Mark turns and faces Nikolai. He draws two knives. "Let's do this!" Nikolai takes another overhead swing and Mark rolls out of the way and slashes Nikolai across the cheek. A little blood trickles down it. He smirks at Mark.

"You don't get it." The gash heals very quickly. "With this axe I have the powers of the elements." The speed of lightning." He dashes back and forth in the blink of an eye. "The might of earth." He punches the ground and it makes a small crater. "The regeneration of water and so on." He says. "You can't kill me." Mark charges at him and Nikolai blocks his stab attacks with his axe and knocks them out of his hand. "Hehehe." He puts the axe on his back and cracks his knuckles. "Lets do this the old fashioned way." Mark throws several punches at him. They hit him a few times in his face. Nikolai's nose begins to bleed. "My turn." He grabs Mark by his neck and hits him several times in his stomach. Mark spits up some blood and Nikolai tosses him aside. "Pathetic. I thought you were better than that." He looks at the house. "And now you get to watch me kill your friends." He starts walking towards the house. Mark stands back up and picks up his knives. Nikolai stops in front of the house. Tsu'tey charges him with his knife. Nikolai blasts him with a lightning blast and knocks him out. "Hehehe. I'm going to enjoy thi-" Mark stabs both of his knives into Nikolai's back and he drops the axe and falls on his knees. Mark picks up the axe and puts it on his back. His bruises and cuts heal very quickly and he feels refreshed. Nikolai pulls the knives out of his back and looks at Mark. He stands back up.

"Give up now. I have your weapon. All of your power is now mine. Leave now and you will live." Mark says.

"Mark! What are you waiting for? Kill the fucker!" Chris yells.

"What your father said!" Renee says. Mark looks at Neytiri.

"What should I do Neytiri?" Mark asks.

She thinks for a moment. She looks at Tsu'tey, her parents and Mark. "Kill him." She says.

"Well then." Mark cracks his neck and muscles. "I want to make this messy."

"No! This was not the way it was supposed to end!" Nikolai yells. Mark swings the axe across Nikolai's neck. The blade glides very smoothly through his neck and leaves his head still balancing on his body.

"!" Mark yells and stomps his foot on the ground causing his head to fly off. Nikolai's body falls to it's knees. Mark sticks his hand in his chest and pulls out his heart. He tosses it aside and sticks his hand in again and pulls out the rest of his organs and throws them aside. Nikolai's empty body falls over. Mark shoots fire out of the axe and incinerates every remnant of his body leaving only the head. He picks it up and tosses it at the helicopter. He walks over. "Tell your army to leave. Or I will destroy every remnant of Russia. Mark says to the guard inside. He nods in fear and they take off. Mark walks back up to the house and puts the axe on his back. "Is everyone okay?" He asks.

"Tsu'tey is hurt." Neytiri says. "Please help him."

"Sure." He says and walks over to Tsu'tey's body. He points the axe at him and water comes out and heals all of his wounds. He wakes up and sees Mark.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"It's me, Mark." He says.

"You saved me…" He says.

"No problem. You're my friend." Mark says. Tsu'tey smiles a little.

"Come on. Let's get to bed. I'm sure you're all tired." Renee says. Mark goes to his room and leans his axe against the wall and climbs into his hammock. Neytiri comes in and climbs into the one next to them.

"You are a hero. You saved us all. You risked your life." She says.

Mark shrugs. "I did what I had to do." He says.

Neytiri smiles broadly at him. "I love you." She says. Mark looks at her wide-eyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark lies there almost in shock. "Excuse me… but did you just say that… you loved me?" He asks with his face burning. Neytiri giggles.

"Yes." She says.

"Oh… Ah…Errrrr… Ummm…" Mark says.

Neytiri climbs out of her hammock and leans over Mark's hammock. "Do you love me?" She asks.

"…Yes… I do…" He squeaks. She smiles at him.

"What is wrong?" She asks. Mark sits up in his hammock and looks at her.

"Nothing… It's just that… I don't know how to talk to girls very well… I'm… nervous." He says and his face feels hot and starts to sweat.

"Why? You put your life at risk to save us. Why are you scared? You were not scared to die. Why are you scared to talk to me?" She asks in a sweet voice.

"I… don't know…" He looks down at his legs. "I've never met a female like you before. Especially if they love me. I… love you too…" He feels his face get hotter. She puts her hand on one of his cheeks and kisses the other one. Mark looks back up when he feels her lips. She giggles again and climbs back into her hammock. He puts his hand over the part of his cheek that Neytiri kissed. He smiles and lies back in his hammock. Neytiri climbs out and climbs on his hammock and on top of Mark. He looks up at her almost in shock. She leans her head down close to his and Mark looks into her eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?" She asks.

"Well… Yes… and no…" Mark says.

"You are more powerful than me. You are a greater warrior than Tsu'tey." She says. Her tail starts to wag and brushes against Mark's leg.

"Why are you afraid of me? I cannot do anything to hurt you." She says softly. "You saved your world. You are a hero. You are not afraid to die. You are afraid to speak to me. Why?" She asks and cocks her head to the side.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I… think you're very beautiful…" He says in a very shaky voice.

She smiles and kisses his forehead again. She lays her head on Mark's chest and lays the rest of her body on top of him. She closes her eyes. Mark realizes she is trying to sleep. He looks at the giant females lying on top of him. He realizes his three –day dream has come true. The girl he loved told him the she loved him. ~I should just drop this. I love her and she loves me… What will Mom and Dad think of me? What will her parents think of her?~ He glances at his axe. ~Well… I am technically an adult… and that thing practically makes me a god… If they don't like it there isn't anything they can do to me… Yeah… I should just let it out… I love her… And she loves me… and if they don't like it they and go fuck themselves…~ He thinks to himself. He relaxes and falls asleep under her large body. He wakes up the next morning with Neytiri still sleeping on his chest. He decides not to wake her up and let her sleep. Meanwhile Mark and Neytiri's parents help make breakfast in bed for Mark and Neytiri. Neytiri wakes up a minute or so later and looks at Mark.

"Neytiri. I love you." He says smiles.

"I love you." She says back. She puts her hands on his cheeks and Mark puts his hands on hers. They move in to kiss… His parents open the door. Renee screams at the top of her lungs. Chris drops the food on the floor and it splatters everywhere. Mo'at and Eytukan stare at them wide eyed. Mark and Neytiri look at them.

"What are you doing?" Renee demands.

"What on God's green earth?" Chris yells.

Mark and Neytiri practically fall out of the hammock. They stand back up and look at their parents.

"Explain yourselves." Eytukan demands.

Renee and Chris cross their arms and look at Mark. Eytukan and Mo'at look at Neytiri.

"Well? What're you waiting for? What the hell were you two doing?" Chris asks.

"We were about to kiss." Mark says.

"Yes. We are in love."

"Oh God…" Renee says and rubs her head.

"Seriously?" He asks and facepalms.

"Come Neytiri. We are leaving." Eytukan orders. She looks at them and back at Mark.

"No." She says and walks behind Mark and puts her hand on his shoulders. "I love Mark. He saved us. He saved you too."

"Mark… Let Neytiri find someone… Don't go telling her-"

"She told me that she loved me first." Mark says.

"Is this true?" Mo'at asks.

"Yes… I said it before him." Neytiri says quietly.

"You refuse to leave?" Eytukan asks.

"I will not leave here without Mark." She says.

"If you don't like it we can leave. If fact let's go Neytiri." Mark says and grabs his axe. They move out of their way and they leave the house and walk into the forest.

"What is wrong with him?" Chris asks.

"I don't know… Mark never seemed like the loving type." Renee says. They sit in their house wondering where Mark and Neytiri are going. They walk into the forest. Looking around.

"What do we do now?" Neytiri asks.

"Well. Let's look at what we have. We have each other, a large forest that I know very well. And an axe that gives me incredible power. The question is: What shouldn't we do?" Mark asks. "With this we could run this planet. But I'm not like that. Let's continue where we left off…" Mark says smiling.

She kneels down to his level. Mark puts his axe down and they hug. "They don't get it. We love each other. Why can't they respect that?" Mark asks.

"I do not know. I thought they would understand." She says.

"Me too. Or at least let me do this. I'm grown up. We saved their lives. They should at least let us do this." Mark says.

"Yes." She lets go of Mark. He picks up his axe. "Hey… We saved the world… That means we shouldn't have to live here. We can live anywhere we want. And there's more places than this forest that I can't wait to show you."

"What do you want to show me?" She asks.

"That's a good question. Have you ever been to a beach before?"

"What is a beach?" She asks.

"Only my favorite place to be in the world." He looks at his axe. "I wish this thing came with a manual." He grins.

"What is a manual?" She asks.

"Something that tells me how this thing works." He says and looks at it.

"You do not know how to use it?"

"Hardly. Just what I did last night. So I guess its trial and error for me." Mark says.

"What is trial and error?" She asks.

Mark smiles. "It's trying and failing until something works."

"I see." She says.

"You're a very nice woman." Mark says.

"Thank you." She says. Mark looks at the axe and wonders how to use it. "You made it work last night. How did you do that?" She asks.

"Well I thought about it… And it happened…"

"Then think about us going to this beach. Maybe it will take us there."

"Worth a shot." He says. He closes his eyes and pictures him and Neytiri at the beach. Lightning surrounds them both and teleports them to the beach. Several people on the beach stare at them and wonder where they came from. "Hey! It worked!" He says. "Good thinking Neytiri!" He puts the axe back on his back. "This is the beach." He looks at the crashing waves and white sand. "This is my favorite place on earth." He says.

"It is beautiful." She says She wiggles her toes in the warm sand.

"I know. Come on! I want to show you something." He runs into the water and Neytiri follows him. "You can swim right?"

"Yes." She says.

"Good." He says going out deeper. She follows him out. The water goes up to Mark's neck. IT reaches just past Neytiri's waist. "This is so not fair." He says. She smiles at Mark. "Time to make this even." He uses the axe to let him walk on the water. He looks Neytiri in her eyes. "I love you."

She hugs him and Mark hugs her back. "Thank you for saving us. Our parents might not be thankful for all you have done but I am." She says.

"I know. Let's go for a walk. Get our minds off of things." He says. They walk back to shore and walk down the beach a little ways. A man runs up to them.

"You! You're the ones the got rid of the Russians right?" He asks.

"Yeah. We did." Mark says.

"Well you're all over the news. The whole world wants to thank you. The President himself wants to meet you."

"Who is the President?"

"Our leader. So… What?" Mark says.

"You got any place to stay for tonight?" He asks.

"No we don't." Mark says.

"You can spend the night in my house. I'm alone. I can spare the room." He says.

"Sure. You want to stay with him Neytiri?" Mark asks.

"Yes." She says.

"Alright." He leads them to his house. "It's not much to look at. But everything works." He says.

"Thanks." Mark looks at the T.V. and sees pictures of himself and Neytiri. "How did they get those?"

"You got me buddy. Maybe somebody saw you and took pictures. Are you two like engaged?" He asks.

"Well… I guess so." Mark says.

"Great! I have a room for you." He takes them into a room with a bed that takes up the entire room. "I think there was some mistake. This bed is huge. You can sleep here if you want." He offers.

"We will, thanks. We're going to go for a walk. We'll be back later." Mark says.

"Come and go as you please. I own this house. Hell, Why don't you move it?" He asks.

"Well… We'll think about it."

"Alright." He opens the door for them and they walk back outside. They walk around for most of the day and they go back to the man's house. He sees them coming back and opens the door for them.

"Hey. Welcome back!"

"Thank you." Neytiri says.

"You are most certainly welcome. Oh by the way my name is Joseph."

"Nice to meet you Joseph. I'm Mark and this is Neytiri." Mark and Joseph shake hands. Joseph offers his hand to Neytiri and she backs away a little

"Neytiri. This is how humans greet each other."

"I see." She grabs his hand and shakes it like Mark.

"Well If you guys are hungry. I can make you something." He offeres.

"You hungry Neytiri?"

"No." She says.

"We're good. We just had a big argument with our parents and just need some sleep." Mark says.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." He says.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Mark and Neytiri go into their room. Mark leans his axe against the wall and he climbs into the bed. "It's been years since I've slept in a bed." He pulls the covers back. "Come on Neytiri. Sleeping like humans is easy.

She climbs onto the bed. "How?" She asks. Mark pulls the covers over himself and Neytiri does the same. "It is warm." She says and smiles.

"It is. Good night." Mark says. They both fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark and Neytiri fall into a peaceful sleep. Meanwhile back home their parents are going crazy.

"Oh God… Mark is out there somewhere… probably cold and lost…" Renee says.

"I sincerely doubt that… Mark is more than capable of taking care of himself. And with that axe thing he has that gives him powers it's not like he's helpless… I'm sure they're fine." Chris says. Mo'at and Eytukan remain in shock at the fact that their daughter is off with a human.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Eytukan asks.

"I am not sure." Mo'at says.

"I hope he calls or something. I'm worried."

"Honey, he spent the last year living in the woods during a Russian invasion. By him self he's probably killed God know how many. I'm sure he's fine." Chris says. Renee sighs and they eventually call it a night and go to bed. Mark and Neytiri wake up the next morning feeling refreshed.

"Mark?" Neytiri asks quietly.

"Yeah?" Mark says.

"I miss my Sempu and Sa'nok." She says.

"Alright. I miss mine too. I'm sure he has a phone we can use really quick and call home. We can talk to our parents." Mark says.

"What is a phone?" She asks.

"Well… It's a device that you can use to talk over long distances with having to go anywhere. It's very useful." Mark says. She looks at Mark confused. "Don't worry. I'll show you later on." He says. She puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Mark… Why do our parents not understand our love?" she asks.

"I don't know. I figured they would at least let us. I mean we saved their lives. You and I are best friends. You're the only friend. I am your friend right?" He asks.

"Yes Mark. You are my friend. My best friend." She moves a little closer to him.

"Thanks." Mark says and smiles. Neytiri smiles back at him. They both move in slowly and kiss. They stop after about a minute and look at each other. "Wow… My first kiss. I love you Neytiri." He says amazed.

She smiles. "You are not the person I believed I would love." She says.

"Because you could've known all of this was going to happen? I never pictured my self with someone like you. I'm sure you didn't either. Come on. I'm sure that Joseph is awake." Mark says and climbs out of bed. He grabs his axe and throws it over his shoulder. They walk out of their room and into the kitchen and see Joseph making breakfast.

"I really don't know what you wanted… I'm sorry." He says

"Don't worry. We'll eat whatever you make. What are you making?"

"Eggs." He says.

"Oh. That's good." Mark says.

"What are eggs?" Neytiri asks curiously.

"Uhhhhh… You know… I really don't know how to descibe to you what they are." Mark says. Joseph finishes making the scrambled eggs and puts some on a plate for each of them. Neytiri looks at the yellow mush curiously. Mark hands her a fork. "Like this." He says and shows her how to eat the eggs. They eat their breakfast Joseph takes their dishes and washes them. "Hey can I use your phone really quick? I need to call our parents."

"Sure. It's not long distance is it?" He asks

"No it's local." Mark says.

"Oh good." He says. "Phones on the counter." Mark picks up the phone and dials the number. Meanwhile back at the house Tsu'tey fiddles with a dimmer switch wondering how it changes the light. The phone rings loudly and he jumps and hits his head on the wall. Reene picks up the phone and Chris hears the noise from when Tsu'tey fell.

"You alright?" Chris asks.

"What was that noise?" He asks.

"Just the phone."

"Oh my God!" Renee shouts.

"Who is it?" Chris asks.

"It's Mark! Calling from… Where are you?" She asks.

"We're at the beach. Some guy let us stay with him. We're just about to head outside." Mark says.

"We're coming!" She says.

"Uh okay. Let me give you the address." He puts his hand over the phone. "What's your address? Our parents want to come over." He says.

"704 Conch Drive." Joseph says.

"704 Conch Drive." Mark says.

"We'll be there as soon as possible!" Renee says. Mark hangs up.

"They said they would be here as soon as they can." Mark says.

"Will they be here today?" She asks.

"Probably. This isn't that far from the house." Mark says.

"Hey mind if I ask about that axe? It's not like you see that every day." Joseph asks.

"It was the Russian General's weapon. It has some kind of powers that I don't really understand. But that hasn't stopped me from using it. Call it the spoils of war." Mark says and draws it. "Plus it looks so cool." He says and puts it back on his shoulder.

"How'd you beat him if he was stronger than you?" Joseph asks.

"Didn't kill me when he had the chance. Wanted me to watch him kill my family first. Snuck up from behind. It ended with him dying. Any ways we're going outside. If you get a knock at the door and see three more people that look like her and two more that look human tell them we went down that way." He points down the beach.

"Will do." Joseph says.

"Actually we'll just be out back. Can't miss us." Mark says and he and Neytiri walk outside, and walk into the water. Meanwhile Renee begins grabbing everything she needs and jumps into their large SUV. The rest just watch and follow her into the garage. They stare at her.

"Come on! My son and your daughter are at the beach! Lord knows how they got there but still! If you want to see them again crop your cocks and grab your socks! Let's go!" She practically yells.

Chris looks at his guests. "Do you want to see them again? Or should we just let them go?"

"We wish to see them." Eytukan says.

"Yes." Mo'at says.

"Well then get your asses in here! Let's go, let's go, let's go! I lost my son once and I'm not about to lose him again!" She says and climbs into the driver's seat. Chris help cram the Na'vi inside and sits in the passenger seat. Renee floors it and drives straight through the garage door.

"Sweet Jesus! Slow down! I'm sure they're not going anywhere!" Chris says as Renee exceeds the 45 MPH speed limit by 25. She drives through traffic and turns so sharply that it almost tips over.

"Not until I see Mark again!" She yells and swerves through traffic.

"We won't see them again if the police see you driving like an insane idiot!" Chris yells.

She calms down and reduces her speed. "I'm sorry… This is just so much to take in at once…" she says. "I never thought Mark would ever grow up… I always thought he would be my little boy. And now he's already saved the world… And found someone he loves." She says with tears in her eyes. She wipes her face.

"It's okay. We're going to see them again. Just relax. Sorry about that…" Chris says apologizing to his passengers now scared half to death by Renee's driving. "It'll be smoother from here on out." He says.

"You people are insane!" Tsu'tey says.

Chris sighs. "We're all insane to some degree buddy. My son has just run off with one of you and has a weapon capable of God knows what. I'm sure you've done some stupid things in your lives too that you're not proud of. So don't go pointing fingers." Tsu'tey sits back knowing that Chris was right. He had done some things he wasn't proud of too.

"I am sorry." He says.

"Don't worry about it." Chris says as they drive to the beach. They get everyone out and run across the beach access while getting some strange looks from other people. They get to the beach and see Mark and Neytiri getting clobbered by huge waves.

"Mark!" Renee calls out and runs out.

"Neytiri!" Eytukan yells and runs across the beach not used to running on sand. They watch Mark and Neytiri get back up and start laughing.

"Let's do that agai- Mom? You didn't waste any time did you?" He asks as she runs over and hugs him. Eytukan runs over and hugs Neytiri. "Are you okay? We saw you two get smacked around by the waves." She asks.

"We're fine Mom. We're just goofing around." Mark says.

"He did not hurt you did he?" Eytukan asks Neytiri.

"No Sempu. He is kind. We were having a good time." Everybody else walks over

"Oh Mark… I miss you… Please come home." She begs.

"Why? So you guys can hate us for what Neytiri and I have? We love each other. I don't see what you're getting so worked up about. We just kissed. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing… I just don't want to see you grow up so fast…" She says.

"Mom… I'm nineteen. You're going to have to let me go someday."

"I know…Please come home. You two can do whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy." She says.

"You can stay with him Neytiri. I am sorry." Eytukan says.

"Thank you Sempu." She says and runs over to Mark.

"We get to stay together." Mark says.

Neytiri kneels down to his level. "I know." They both hug.

"Awwwww. That's sweet. But one question. How're we going to get all of us home?" Chris asks. "There's barely enough room for them."

"Well I don't know how you guys are getting home. But I know how Neytiri and I are." He grabs one of her hands and hits the handle of his axe on the ground. Lightning surrounds them and they disappear and teleport back to the house.

"Should we have left them there?" She asks.

"Yes… So we could have some time alone. Besides. This thing can do just about anything… I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" She asks.

"If it can make me one of you. So we can… mate." He says.

She smiles. "There is no harm in trying." She says and kisses him on his cheek.

"Let's do this outside. I don't want to wreck the house." He says. They walk out back.

"Ummmm okay… How do I do this…" He looks at Neytiri and pictures himself as a Na'vi. He grips his axe tightly and closes his eyes. His skin changes from dark tan to blue with several bioluminescent dots all over his body. He grows a tail, a queue, and five feet taller. His eyes change from brown to yellow. His small finger disappears.

"Mark… Look." She says softly.

He looks down at his large, blue body. "Wow… He looks behind him and grabs his tail and pulls on it. He lets it go and grabs his queue. He looks closely at the small tendrils at the end. "It worked…" He says quietly. Neytiri throws her arms around him and holds him tightly. "Come on. Let's go find a nice quiet place… I think I know just the place" Mark says. He walks into the woods into a small camp that he made clear of leaves. "Do you want to do it here?" He asks.

She looks around. "It is perfect. Mark do you choose me?" She asks.

"Yes. I choose you. Neytiri." She grabs her queue and Mark grabs his. They slowly connect them and start to kiss again. They kiss for several minutes and lie down to sleep. Their parents drive home an hour or so later.

"Why would he leave us there? Mark?" Chris calls into the house with no answer.

"They're probably in the woods." Renee says.

They get settled back into the house and a few hours later Mark and Neytiri return. They look at Mark's new body and accept it knowing they can't do anything about it. They years roll by and the Na'vi get used to their new life on earth.

The End.

This has been a Rambowookie production. All characters belong to their respective owners. Author's notes are on the next page.


	8. Author's Notes

A few things about the story I decided not to put in/didn't work out in the story/ just didn't think it was a good idea. And some places where I got inspiration for my characters.

*Nikolai was originally to be named Vladimir.

*The axe was originally going to be a sword. I thought an axe would be more menacing.

*Chris and Renee are my parents' actual names.

*I chose the name Mark because I've never met anyone in real life named Mark.

*The mask Mark uses was inspired by the terror mask from Splatterhouse.

*I was going to give Nikolai several different forms based on the element he was using. He was inspired by Knight-Commander Meredith from Dragon Age 2.

*Nikolai's death was originally going to be that the axe had made him go insane and the power was too much for him to control and he was turned into stone.

*Mark originally was going to use the axe to take the Na'vi back to Pandora and live there himself.

*Mark originally wasn't even supposed to like the Na'vi at first.

*The giant form Nikolai uses to fight Mark was inspired by the final boss from Splatterhouse.

*I was going to put it as Mark was the only one not susceptible to the weapon's corruption. Due to another part where he was rebellious and never let anything control him.

*Mark was originally going to find the mask while digging a grave for a soldier.

*Mark and Neytiri were originally going to be in the house when Mark first put the mask on.

*Mark was actually supposed to be paid by the Russian to bury munitions in the backyard. He also was actually supposed to start losing the fight with the giant form and they dig up the weapons Mark buried and help him.

*Tsu'tey was originally supposed to be jealous that Neytiri likes Mark more than him and attack Mark on several occasions.

*Mark was originally going to tell Neytiri that he loved her first.


End file.
